Cecelia
Cecelia Terrada is one of Tercera Alvaro Lobo's Fraccions. Appearance Cecelia has yet again undergone a serious transformation. In her newest form, she has long lavender hair, pinkish-violet eyes, and a smaller bust. She wears her hair in two braids and allows the rest to freely flow, tied with two black ribbons. She sports a black coat and a short blach skirt. Long black stockings rise up from her boots, which are not high-heeled like in the picture. Beneath her coat is a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a collar. Her reiatsu is black with golden trim from her time in Hell. History Cecelia lived in Hueco Mundo long before she became an arrancar. She is one of the few Hollows to become a Vasto Lorde, and she often associated herself with those who were also likely to become Vasto Lordes. However, when she became worried about being eaten by the others, she attacked, killed, and ate them. She does not remember much after that until she got to Las Noches. 'Custom Cero': Cero de la Luna del Infernio Size: 'Small '''Element: '''Fire '''Cost: '''Moderate '''Ability: '''This Cero takes the form of two chains bathed in reiatsu. Whoever is hit by this Cero can become entangled in the chains and will be burnt until they can escape. The chains can last for a maximum of two turns. 'Resurreccion: Princesa de la Luna del Infernio In Resurreccion, Cecelia gains a long orange-red sword as well as a red skin-tight bodysuit with a cape made of fire. Her hair turns a deeper shade of purple and she gains shoulder-plates made of a very hard metal that protects her arms from many types of physical attacks. Luna del Infernio, Cadenas *'Type': Offensive/Binding *'Range': Short/Mid *'Cost': Moderate *'Stat': Seijuu *'Description': Cecelia can summon one 10-meter-long chain in either hand made of reiatsu. If these chains connect with an enemy, they can wrap around them like a cocoon, effectively binding them for: More reiryoku than her seijuu: 0 turns (the opponent will not even find themselves affected by her bind.) 0-2 less reiryoku than her seijuu: 1/2 turn (the opponent can break out instantly, but they cannot attack the same turn) 3-5 less reiryoku than her seijuu: 1 turn 6-8 less reiryoku than her seijuu: 2 turns 9+ less reiryoku than her seijuu: 3 turns Luna del Infernio, Quemar *'Range': Short/Mid *'Cost': Moderate *'Stat': Seijuu *'Description:' Cecelia can summon flames from the ground around her, made of black and gold reiatsu. She can gather and disperse these flames at will, as well as manipulating them in midair to a degree. Her manipulations are not accurate 100% of the time, as her way of manipulating them is more comparable to swinging a rope rather than a rod. *'Luna del Infernio, Bloquear': *'Type': Defensive *'Range': Close *'Cost': Moderate/High, depending on how big it is. *'Stat': Reiryoku *'Description': Cecelia summons a shield of her reiatsu to block attacks. This shield can be as small as an inch wide, or large enough to form a small dome large enough to protect herself and two others. Stat differences compared to how they react to the shield: OAS = Opponent's attack stat (Hakuda, bukijuu, or seijuu) CR = Cecelia's Reiatsu OAS > CR: The attack will go straight through the shield, rendering it 100% ineffective. OAS = CR: The attack will shatter the shield and do most of the original damage to Cecelia. OAS < CR by 1-2: The attack will break the shield and do half of its original damage to Cecelia. OAS < CR by 3-4: The attack will break the shield and do no damage to Cecelia. OAS < CR by 5-6: Two attacks are required to break the shield. The first one will have no effect, but the second one will break the shield. OAS < CR by 6-7: Three attacks are required to break the shield. The first two will have no effect, but the third will break the shield. OAS < CR by 8-9+: Nothing the opponent can do will break this shield. Fraccion level (46) Earned points: 18 Total points: 64 (72) Spent points: 64 (72) Rank: AD-1 HAN: 10 REI: 15 (18) HAK: 10 SEI: 16 (18) BUK: 11 HOH: 14 (16) Quotes (To Yoshito Tanaka): An arrancar's duty is not to save. It is not to protect. It is to destroy. A shinigami kills a hollow because it is destructive and eats souls. In the same way, an arrancar eats souls to become more destructive... A shinigami and a hollow can never live in unity! Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada